


Part Whittemore, Part Stilinski. Can You Imagine That?

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Questions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After Stiles and Jackson's announcement, Kane tries to convince Derek to attend their special dinner.





	Part Whittemore, Part Stilinski. Can You Imagine That?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... So honestly, I was very surprised by the positive comments to "911. What's Your Emergency?" and it means a lot to me that there's been this change in the attitude of some people because I never expected that to happen at this point. When I wrote that chapter I was hoping that some people would be interested and I'm really flattered by some of the things I've been told about it. To thank that response I'm posting this new chapter earlier once again.
> 
> I'm afraid that some readers might not be too interested in this part but I hadn't written Derek/Kane since chapter 13 and I realized that I shouldn't have missed the chance to write this scene because I was pretty curious about how that conversation was. So, I decided to give it a try and I'm glad I did because I love this relationship.
> 
> I'm really happy to tell you this news today: my lovely beta, WhenAngelsFall, is being really kind and amazing and she's making the effort to record a podfic of chapter 1. She's never done it before, so, as you can imagine, it's gonna be a huge challenge for her... not only she has to modify some things to be able to read it but also that chapter is really long and will require a lot of patience and hard work with the editing, etc. I'll say that I've listened to the start and I loved it and her voice, so I asked her to continue and I'm sure you're gonna like it. 
> 
> So yeah, please comment and tell me if you're interested and excited about getting a podfic or not. Personally, it totally blows my mind that she's doing this with something I've written. If you're following me, you'll get a notification when it's available.
> 
> Like I've said before, I'm always gonna link to [this Tumblr post with 20183 likes](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) that I love because I think that if all the readers read it, they'd understand why their feedback (and kudos) are so very important. At the end of the post there are also TIPS about feedback and what you can say when you don't know what to say (which happens to all of us sometimes)... it's really awesome, so please check it out... it mentions things like "quotes you like", "What's your feeling at the end of the chapter?", etc.
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

After Stiles and Jackson leave, Kane finds Derek in his office at his desk, looking at his laptop.

Kane rests his body against the frame of the door, crossing his arms without saying anything at first.

“Whatever you’re going to say, you can save it,” Derek says without taking his eyes from the screen.

“I hate it when you do that.”

“I just told you to save it.” Derek insists.

“And you know I’m not gonna do that.”

Derek snorts. “Unfortunately.”

“Look, I can see how maybe your wolf needs the pack to follow your lead... or you just need to feel in control all the time... I mean, I still don’t know for sure what the deal is exactly… being an alpha and all that...” Kane admits.

“Yes and that’s my fault for marrying a human.”

“You didn’t just say that?” Kane frowns, offended.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“No? How else did you mean it? Because it sounded like you wished I was a wolf…”

“I meant…” Derek waves his right arm as he tries to find a way to come out this mess he just created. “I meant that, this is one of those things you’d understand if you were a wolf. And yeah, maybe in moments like this I wish you were one but it doesn’t mean I don’t like it that you’re human, okay? That’s not what I meant. And besides, I’m upset… so just.. please, leave me alone. I don’t want to say anything else that I’ll regret.”

“No way. I’m not gonna drop it because you’ll also regret it if you don’t come tonight. You might not see it now but I know you will.”

“I said I’m not going.”

“Shit! You’re being ridiculous. So what if he didn’t tell you right away. Who cares? For god’s sake!”

“Obviously, you don’t understand anything.” Derek shakes his head.

“Then help me understand it because I’m really trying here.”

Derek sighs. “It’s just…” 

“What?” Kane frowns.

“It’s what he does. Actually, both of them. It’s what they always do. They do whatever it is that they want to do and _later_... later, they tell me about it. It’s always been in that order. And that’s not how it’s supposed to be.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re the alpha?”

“Damn right I am… Even if they constantly forget about it.”

“I admit I haven’t known them for as long as you have--”

“No, you haven’t.” Derek interrupts him.

“But I’ve known Jackson for many years now and he’s not the sharing type of guy. He’s proud and very insecure, and you have to admit that it must have been very hard for him to even tell Stiles back then. So, yeah, I get why he didn’t tell anybody else… including you, Mr alpha.”

“You don’t have to remind me how he is. Like you said, I’ve known him longer than you and I know him perfectly… but he’s grown up. He is… they are supposed to know what I’m here for. But I swear, sometimes… sometimes it’s like they don’t give a shit about me and tonight… well, tonight it just reminded me of that… of those times, you know?”

“Okay, yeah. I agree that they’ve not always done things the best way and that they should have asked you first... I’ll give you that. But this is not one of those times, it isn’t. You have to understand that there are things that they can’t share with you and I’m sorry, but it makes sense that Jackson hid this from you until now. If they’ve decided to have a kid now… well, it’s their life… and it’s none of our business.”

“Yeah, sure. It’s their fucking life but he should have trusted me.” Derek insists.

Kane knows what Derek means and a part of him totally understands him. The other part understands Jackson, so it feels like he’s stuck in the middle and it sucks.

“Fine. He should have trusted you. I’m not saying he shouldn’t have.” Kane takes a couple of steps until he’s in front of the desk.

“You’re not winning anything by staying here, by being upset with them. They’re having a baby…” Kane snorts and smiles. “I mean, there’s gonna be somebody in this world who is gonna have both Whittemore _and_ Stilinski genes, can you even imagine that? I mean, that kid is gonna be something else… and hell, I know you’re happy for them, and you’re happy for the pack too. So, yes, Jackson is not the the kind of beta you wish he was but what else is new?” Kane waves both arms. “The truth is that he cares about you, both of them do. And you’ll be ruining their dinner if you don’t go tonight. Do really wanna do that? Because I don’t think so.”

“I’m not sure they need me there.” Derek admits.

“What do you mean? Of course they do. They want everybody there. _Everybody_ , especially you. And besides, I don’t want to go without you.”

“You’re only saying that to convince me,” Derek says, closing the laptop.

Kane shakes his head. He doesn’t know what else to say, and he’s said exactly what he thinks. He doesn’t really want to go alone and he’s convinced that Jackson will be really disappointed if Derek doesn’t go. He hates how stubborn his husband can be sometimes.

“But fine.” Derek waves his right arm with resignation. “You can stop now because I’m going with you. It doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten everything… but this baby is going to be part of my pack and it wouldn’t be okay for me not to acknowledge that.” Besides, those two are never going to change, so getting upset once more isn’t going to fix anything. He didn’t need Kane to know that but still, it’s good that he’s there to remind him of that.

Kane smiles. He knows that’s the closest thing he’s going to get to I also want to be there and he couldn’t be happier.

“That’s a wise decision.” Kane grins. “I’m going to find another shirt, this one doesn’t feel like special dinner dress code,” Kane adds before leaving towards their bedroom.

Derek smiles and frowns a second later. “Wait. Now I have to get dressed up for this thing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> So, yeah, if you liked it and you'd like me to continue leave a comment please... that's what means a lot to any writer :)
> 
> For those who may not know this: You can comment even if you don't have an account. You only need an e-mail. That's all. It's easy and fast.


End file.
